Several different classes of compounds have been reported to possess the capability of being able to lower cholesterol levels in blood plasma. For example agents which inhibit the enzyme HMG CoA reductase, which is essential for the production of cholesterol, have been reported to reduce levels of serum cholesterol. Illustrative of this class of compounds is the HMG CoA reductase inhibitor known as lovastatin which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 4,231,938. Other agents which are reported to lower serum cholesterol include those which act by complexing with bile acids in the intestinal system and which are hence termed "bile acid sequestrants". It is believed that many of such agents act by sequestering bile acids within the intestinal tract. This results in a lowering of the levels of bile acid circulating in the enteroheptatic system and promoting replacement of bile acids by synthesis in the liver from cholesterol, which synthesis results, inter alia, in a lowering of circulating blood cholesterol levels.
Squalene synthase is a microsomal enzyme which catalyses the first committed step of cholesterol biosynthesis. Two molecules of farnesyl pyrophosphate (FPP) are condensed in the presence of the reduced form of nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide phosphate (NADPH) to form squalene. The inhibition of this committed step to cholesterol should leave unhindered biosynthetic pathways to ubiquinone, dolichol and isopentenyl t-RNA. Elevated cholesterol levels are known to be one of the main risk factors for ischaemic cardiovascular disease. Thus, an agent which inhibits squalene synthase should be useful in treating diseases and medical conditions in which a reduction in the level of cholesterol is desirable, for example hypercholesterolemia and atherosclerosis.
Thus far, the design of squalene synthase inhibitors has concentrated on the preparation of analogues of the substrate farnesyl pyrophosphate (FPP), and hence on compounds which contain phosphorus groups. For example, the preparation of phosphorous-containing squalene synthase inhibitors is reported in published European Patent Application No. 409,181; and the preparation of isoprenoid (phosphinylmethyl)phosphonates as inhibitors of squalene synthase is reported by Biller et al, J. Med. Chem., 1988, 31, 1869.
Certain quinuclidine derivatives are reported in EP 458,214 to be muscarinic agonists.